Multiple pieces of electrical equipment that are mounted in automobiles are supplied with electric power from a battery arranged in an engine room via power supply lines. Furthermore, the pieces of electrical equipment are configured to send and receive the necessary communication signals via signal lines.
Wire harnesses, which are bundles of multiple power supply lines and signal lines, are arranged in a vehicle interior.
Wire harnesses such as those described above are mainly arranged along a peripheral portion of the floor in the vehicle interior. Accordingly, due to deformation of a vehicle body caused by a vehicle collision, the wire harness may be damaged, and the power supply lines or the signal lines may be disconnected, resulting in an interruption of power supply to the pieces of electrical equipment, or an interruption of communication between the pieces of electrical equipment.
JP H09-275632A discloses a configuration in which a supply path is switched in case where an abnormality occurs in an electric power trunk line via which electric power is supplied to electrical junction boxes arranged in various places in the vehicle. However, the electric power trunk line is arranged in an outer peripheral portion of the vehicle body, and thus, if the wire harness is disconnected at the time of a vehicle collision, power supply or communication is inevitably interrupted.
JP H09-66778A discloses a configuration in which a wire harness in an instrument panel is built in an instrument panel reinforcement. However, a wire harness in the vehicle interior is arranged in an outer peripheral portion of the vehicle body, and thus, if the wire harness is disconnected at the time of a vehicle collision, power supply or communication is inevitably interrupted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive power supply device that can reliably supply electric power to pieces of automotive electrical equipment.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an automotive power supply device includes a trunk harness structure that is arranged on a floor in a central portion in a width direction of a vehicle body, and is provided with a battery and a power supply wiring line, wherein the trunk harness structure is configured to supply electric power from the power supply wiring line to loads mounted on the vehicle body.
With this configuration, the battery and the power supply wiring line are protected by the trunk harness structure, and the loads can reliably be supplied with electric power.
Preferably, the trunk harness structure is located between a front vehicle axis and a rear vehicle axis.
With this configuration, even if the vehicle is in a collision from the front or the back, the trunk harness structure is prevented from being damaged.
Preferably, the trunk harness structure is further provided with a signal wiring line that is arranged in parallel to the power supply wiring line.
With this configuration, the signal wiring line is protected by the trunk harness structure.
Preferably, the trunk harness structure is further provided with a terminal connection portion for connecting a load to the power supply wiring line and the signal wiring line.
With this configuration, the load is reliably supplied with electric power, and stable communication between loads is ensured.
Preferably, the power supply wiring line is a plate-shaped metal wiring line, and the terminal connection portion is connected to the metal wiring line.
With this configuration, the load is supplied with electric power via the metal wiring line.
In some installation example, the trunk harness structure may further be provided with a power supply control unit configured to control charge of the battery.
With this configuration, it is possible to protect the power supply control unit against deformation of the vehicle body that is caused due to a collision.
In some installation example, the trunk harness structure may include a case that has shape retentionability or is self-standing, and in which the battery and the power supply wiring line are arranged.
With this configuration, it is possible to protect the battery and the power supply wiring line against deformation of the vehicle body that is caused due to a collision.